Rheumatoid arthritis (RA) is a chronic, disabling and painful disease that affects more than 2 million Americans. Because physical activity can help attenuate the level of disability, The American College of Rheumatology notes that exercise is an important component in the management of RA. The holistic, mind- body approach of yoga which combines physical activity with relaxation, stress management, acceptance of limitations and positive self-imagery may be particularly beneficial for persons with RA. The primary objective of this proposal is to rigorously evaluate the impact of yoga on quality of life (QOL) in persons with RA. To accomplish this, 40 persons with RA will be randomized to either: 1) a 12-week program of yoga or 2) 12-week usual care/delayed intervention. The primary outcome measure is QOL. Secondary measures include physical and psychosocial function and disease activity. Participants will be evaluated at weeks 0, 6 and 12 (and prior to wait-listing for control group);all evaluations will be repeated 3-months later to assess the longer term outcomes. This study will provide important data on integrating mind-body activities into state-of-the-art medical treatment of RA.